The present invention is related to melioration of an insulating paper container including an inner paper cup and an outer paper cup. The inner cup includes a base and double bulge rings, whereas the inner side of outer cup is coated with a foamable coating such as polyethylene which includes a chemical laminating agent and foaming agent. Space between the two bulge rings allows foaming when inner cup is assembled within the outer cup.
A conventional paper container is in the shape of a cup or bowl and is usually made by one single layer of paper without any extra processing. Although the manufacturing cost is low, the material used is only a single layer paper, and hence doesn""t have the insulation effect. A conventional paper container is not safe enough as it is usually too hot when it contains high temperature liquid.
Accordingly, such type of paper container is unsafe. Although there are several types of high quality paper containers which are coated with wax coating or LDPE coating over the outer surface, these types of paper containers usually are associated with the following defects. Firstly, manufacturing machineries are rather expensive and therefor require a high capital investment. The required machineries such as paraffin wax, polyethylene spreading machine and infrared heating device are usually expensive and require a very high investment capital. They are not generally advised for general public or private use. Since the manufacturing costs are high, the selling price of such containers made by the above expensive machineries will be much higher in comparison to others, and hence will not provide an economic option to chose from in the investment plan. Secondly, the quality of printing on the surface of the container will be poor. Such manufacturing process is related to spreading of foamable material all over the surface of the container. The prints, logo or picture will usually be defaced due to foaming of foamable material on the surface because the foam surface of the container irregular.
Accordingly, it is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide the above melioration of insulating paper container, by providing a insulating layer space produced by heating a foamable material which contains chemical laminating agent and foaming agent, wherein such design will lower the possibility of harmful scalding from the hot liquid in the container.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide the above melioration of insulating paper container, which allows vision fantasy and beauty by showing the present objects"" beauty and unique style. Coating a chemical laminating agent and a foaming material on the surface of the inner cup will not affect the prints, logo and picture of on the surface of the outer cup after the foam has been produced. Hence the original color and shape of printing, logo and picture of the paper container will be unaltered.
Moreover, the present invention offers an economic and low cost of melioration on insulating paper container. Only two cups are processed, the inner cup and outer cup. When the inner side of outer cup is coated evenly with chemical lamination agent and foaming agent, space between the two bulge rings allows foaming when the inner cup is placed within the outer cup after the chemical laminating agent and foaming agent is heated. The invention only requires an easy manufacture process and simplifies the manufacturing process of the cup base. The partial spreading or coating of the chemical laminating agent and foaming agent permits a time and cost saving when manufacturing large quantities (approximately 130xcx9c180 unit/minute).
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: